Twenty Questions
by May Lily
Summary: Maybe all they needed was just a simple game of Twenty Questions. Channy. Chad/Sonny. Random. Read&Review!


_Really random. Read&Review. I will love you forever if you review! Thank you , everyone who has been reading my stories. I really appreciate everything, you don't know how much I love it! -May Lily_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own. I wanna own though. D:**  
_

* * *

**Twenty Questions**

_"I'm bored!"_ Chad complained childishly for the millionth time, banging his head on my dressing room table.

"I know." I replied, irritated. I was laying on my couch, with my knees up, and my notebook open on on my thighs. I was working on a new sketch, but it was becoming increasingly difficult with Chad bothering me. To be honest, I kind of liked his company, my castmates were out and about, doing whatever they were doing. "And could you shut up? I'm _trying_ to work on a new sketch here, but it's kind of hard with Mr. McBored Butt in here bothering the heck outta me."

"Mr. McBored Butt, haha, funny." He replied sarcastically and bitterly.

"Why don't you go hang out with your Mackenzie Falls people?" I asked in a rough voice, racking my brain for a sketch idea. I was having _major_ writer's block.

"Cause, all Portlyn can talk about is her new manicure, and all Stephen can do is drool over Portlyn, and Anna is so---"

"I didn't want the whole update, geez."

"Well you asked."

I rolled over so I was on my stomach, facing Chad. My arm dangled off the side of the couch.

"I'm bored!" He complained once again. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, let's play a game."

"Lame." He muttered, leaning back on his chair.

"What, and you have a better idea?" I snapped.

"I probably would, but I'm so bored that all the awesomeness has been sucked out of me -- nah, I take that back, I'm pretty awesome even if I'm old."

"Conceited." I told him. _If I wasn't so in love with him, I would've killed him by now._

"Lame." He spat back.

"Whatever. So.. Red Car?"

"Red what?" He asked, confused.

"Uh, MASH?" I asked, thinking of random games you play in the car.

"Chick game." He sighed. I was about to protest, but decided against it.

"I spy?" I suggested.

"I spy something beautiful, oh right, that's me!" He said, laughing at his own joke. I rolled my eyes, and desperately wanted to slap him.

"Oh shut up!" I shouted at him.

"You suggested it!" He said, as if that explained everything.

"I didn't think you would be all like that." I mumbled.

"It's like you don't know me at all." He said, smirking. I was about to yell at him, but then decided it wouldn't make a difference.

"Truth or dare?" I continued suggesting.

"I dare you to say that Mackenzie Falls is--" I cut him off quickly.

"Forget it. Twenty questions?"

"Are you kidding me?" He asked, looking at me as if I was stupid. I glared at him.

"Well fine then, have fun with yourself!" I yelled, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Ugh, fine." Chad agreed reluctantly. He stretched his arms. "I'll ask first."

"Fine." I mumbled, unhappy.

"Who do you like?" He tilted his head slightly to the right, looking at me intensely. Suddenly I felt really awkward, and I felt the blush rising up to my cheeks. I rubbed my arm nervously. What would I say? _You?_ That would be insane.

"That's, uh, not a yes or no question." I stuttered, breaking the stare and looking away. _What was wrong with me? _

"Well then, that doesn't count."

"All the questions count, Chad." I replied, looking back at him.

"But you didn't even answer it!" He protested.

"It counts." I repeated.

"But that's not--"

"It counts." I insisted, my voice getting louder.

"Fine." He said, surrendering.

"That's one." I called out.

He managed to rephrase the question. "Do you like someone?"

_Lie, Sonny, Lie._ I told myself. Hesitantly I answered, "Uh..."

"The truth." He forced upon me, looking at me with persuasive eyes. I was speechless for a couple minutes. I managed to gather my voice together and answer, though.

"Yes." I sighed in defeat. "That's two."

"Who?" Chad asked me, anxious. I refused to answer.

"That's three." I said, instead.

"Aw, come on!" He pouted, and I laughed, he looked so cute. But I didn't budge.

"That's three." I repeated.

"Ugh, okay. Does he live in Hollywood?" He asked, acting uninterested.

_Lie, Sonny, LIE!_ I willed myself. But for some reason, the truth spilled out of my mouth once again. "Yes."

"Does he work in our sets?"

"Yes."

"Alien Invasions?"

"Alien, what?" I asked, confused. That was completely and absolutely random.

"The stupid sci-fi show in Stage One." He explained.

"Oh, uh, no." I answered.

"Does he work... in Chuckle City?" I jumped. _What did he think, I liked Grady or NICO?!?_

"No!"

He grinned and then asked the question, I honestly didn't want to answer. "Mackenzie Falls?"

_LIE! LIE! LIE!_ I took a deep breath, about to tell him _no_, but something else came out. "Yes." _DAMN IT! Why couldn't I lie?_

A smirk spread across his face. _That arrogant boy actually has a big enough ego to think that I like him -- oh right, I do._

"He's older than you, correct?" _It was true, Chad was a year older than me_.

"Mmhmm." I answered easily.

"Does he have black hair?"

"Not that I know of."

"Brown?"

"Don't think so."

"Red?"

"Honestly, are there even any red-head guys in Mackenzie Falls?" I said, thinking how ridiculous Chad was being.

"Well there's--"

"Don't even answer that." I mumbled. It was a rhetorical question for god's sake!

He laughed. "Does he have... may I say.. blond hair?"

I tried swallowing the lump in my throat. My voice came out shakily. "Yes, in fact he does."

"What color are his eyes?" He asked. And as if on cue, he locked eyes with me, baby blue to chocolate brown.

"Yes or no questions, Chad!" I insisted, avoiding the question.

"Oh, please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Come on Sonny." He replied, coming closer to me, looking at me with his beautiful eyes. He pouted once again, he just looked so adorable! He brushed his index finger against my bare arm. A shiver ran through my body. "Just this once."

"Oh..Oh.. Okay.." I stuttered, dazed.

"So?" He pushed.

"So, what?"

"Eye color?"

"Oh, uh, blue." _Beautiful crystal shining blue_. He tilted his head to the right and looked at me with curiosity. A smirk was still plastered on his face.

"What does his name start with?"

"A C. 5 more left." _He knows. He knows! HE KNOWS!_

"What are his initials?"

"CDC." I snickered. _Center for Disease Control._

"Is he awesome and adorable?" He asked me, his smile growing by the minute. I snorted.

"Yes, he is." I answered, honestly. I felt myself getting more confident by the second, a strange rushing sound. He came closer to me so we were nearly touching.

"Is he cute and irresistible?"

"Sometimes." I murmured.

"Yes or no." He demanded.

"Yes."

"Is he a gentlemen?" Chad asked, reaching his hand out for me to take. I took it and he led me on his feet.

"Not really..." I said, my voice came out all wrong.

"What?" He asked, as if he didn't hear me, his breath blew in my face.

"Yes..." My voice sounded out of breath.

Slowly and in the softest voice I had ever heard him use, he asked, "Is he me?"

"Yes." I responded. His eyes were twinkling, his grin greater than ever, he seemed honestly very happy. I liked seeing him this way.

"I've got one more question." He said, in his cocky voice.

"Too bad. You ran out." I said, my voice strong, but my head feeling really light-headed.

"Oh, well, I guess you'll have to make do." He replied, leaning closer towards me, our lips so incredibly close.

"What was it?" I asked curiously.

"I was going to ask you if I could kiss you. But since I have no more questions, I guess I can't ask." His breath blew in my face continuously, the sweet aroma making me dizzy.

I was speechless, and not only because I was dazed and I couldn't make out the voice if I tried, but because I had nothing to say.

"And since I can't ask, I think I'll just..." He trailed off.

And he sealed that tiny space between us by pressing his lips onto mine.

* * *

_Hahaha, so random. I swear. xD Anyway, review. And if you're a sweetie, you'll visit my youtube channy videos, sincerelyafan, (: or you can search:_

_Crazier - Sonny/Chad_

_Or_

_Friend - Sonny/Chad_

_Love,_

_May Lily_

_P.S. WHOO! 2k words exactly!  
_


End file.
